La poupée ensorcelée
by Buruku-chan
Summary: Dans un monde où Eren est l'héritier d'un puissant sorcier, et où Levi, vulgaire poupée abandonnée, se retrouve l'objet d'un puissant sortilège de transformation qui le fait devenir humain.
1. Levi

Eren se souvient parfaitement de ce jour, où il a trouvé Levi. Une poupée dénuée de vie, gisant à même le sol boueux de la ruelle dans laquelle il déambulait, revenant du magasin enchanté tenu par Hanji Zoé, l'une de ses plus grandes amies dans le domaine de la sorcellerie.

C'était un jour pluvieux comme tant d'autres où les nuages avaient conquis le ciel sans aucun remord. Eren, jeune sorcier de la légitime famille Jaeger, c'était discrètement éclipsé à l'extérieur du domaine familial afin de passer emprunter quelques ouvrages à la boutique de la brunette. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermer chez lui, le châtain trouvait le temps horriblement long. Les faits étaient qu'il n'avait guère le droit de côtoyer les êtres humains normaux, sous peine de faire du tort à la splendide réputation de la famille. Sans compter que son père, Grisha Jaeger, préférait que l'adolescent fasse école à la maison, ne désirant en aucun cas qu'Eren ne se laisse influencer d'une quelconque façon par les jeunes de son âge. Eren détestait son père pour cette raison, pour l'avoir privé du droit de se faire des amis. Bien entendu, le châtain avait Mikasa, sa sœur-adoptive surprotectrice, mais il avait pour son dire que ce n'était pas pareil.

L'héritier souhaitait avoir un ami, un _meilleur_ ami. Il désirait rire de bon cœur sur des sujets communément appréciés, faire des soirées entre potes ou encore avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier librement sur des sujets plus masculins. Il en avait assez que sa sœur se prenne pour son chevalier servant au moindre problème ou encore qu'elle aborde des sujets sur lesquels il ne désirait absolument pas discuter avec une fille, ou du moins pas avec elle.

Ce fut en ramassant délicatement la poupée de porcelaine ravagée par le temps qu'une idée que l'on pourrait qualifié d'ingénieuse avait traversé l'esprit du châtain ; Faire de ce pantin un être humain pourvu de sentiments. Cette pensée c'était présentée à lui comme une liane à laquelle s'accrocher. Il s'était même demandé sur le coup pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt.

Bien entendu, l'adolescent avait d'abord examiné la carcasse de plus près, désirant savoir s'il valait mieux en acheter une autre en meilleur état, mais le teint laiteux se contrastant à merveille avec la chevelure corbeau qui parcourait le crâne de la marionnette l'avait incité à conserver celle-ci, sans parler de ces prunelles d'un magnifique gris métallique qui enjolivaient le fin visage du pantin.

« Levi. » Fut ce que lui inspira la poupée. Sachant pertinemment, il ne savait plus comment, que ce prénom signifiait « Reclus ». Eren avait délibérément estimé que c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux au noiraud, puisqu'il semblait comme lui, isolé du monde.


	2. Solitude

Quand sa dépouille fut brusquement retirée des mains d'un jeune blondinet aux sourcils bien prononcés, puis violemment propulsée contre un mur de brique extérieur, le noiraud s'était avéré n'être qu'un habituel spectateur impuissant. Observant tristement son avorton de propriétaire se faire trainer à la suite d'une jeune femme semblant inexplicablement à fleur de peau, les yeux larmoyant.

Le pantin, dorénavant fracassé par l'impact du lancer, ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, l'âme prisonnière d'une enveloppe inapte à se déplacer ou à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait senti la colère s'élever au plus profond de son être alors qu'il ne pouvait intervenir pendant qu'Erwin, le garçonnet, s'éloignait loin de lui, une main tendue dans sa direction.

« Vais-je le revoir un jour ? » N'avait pu s'empêcher de songer la marionnette, dorénavant étendue sur le sol crasseux d'un lieu qui lui semblait peu fréquenté, tel un cadavre dépourvu de vie. Car qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'était ce qu'elle était aux yeux de la société ; un vulgaire corps inanimé, pour ne pas user du terme " objet ".

Depuis cet instant où elle avait lâchement été laissée derrière, les jours s'étaient fait plus sombres, plus difficiles pour la poupée de porcelaine. D'abord ignorée des quelques passants qui empruntaient sa ruelle, son " tombeau " comme elle aimait le titrer, elle avait ensuite servit de vulgaire ballon de football à de jeunes délinquants sans cœur avant qu'elle ne soit réduite quelques jours plus tard à l'état de joujou pour clébard.

Les jours, les heures, les minutes et même les secondes, le noiraud avait cessé de les compter depuis pas mal de temps déjà, s'étant résolu à cette vie minable dont il avait écopée, à ne plus avoir de toit, et bien évidemment, à ne plus revoir Erwin.

« Putain de vie de merde. » Avait pensé le pantin alors que d'inlassables perles de pluie s'étaient mises spontanément à parsemer son champ de vision, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol tandis que certaines ruisselaient sur son corps insensible, trempant ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Le noiraud avait alors songé que rien ne pourrait aller plus mal, mais s'était une fois de plus surpris à avoir tort lorsque des pieds avait soudainement fait leur apparition, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant de ce fait malheureusement conclure à la poupée de porcelaine qu'un humain avait nouvellement daigné lui porter attention.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour me faire chier, celui-là ? » S'était-elle dit, méfiante, alors que l'individu s'était désormais emparé de sa dépouille, laissant prestement l'opportunité à la marionnette de détailler son interlocuteur d'un œil attentif.

Des mèches brunes dégoulinantes, plaquées contre le front dû à la pluie tempéré, un teint faiblement halé, un regard émeraude… Le noiraud avait cependant été surpris de parvenir à discerner tant de solitude derrière les iris de l'adolescent.

« Levi. »

Ce qu'avait subitement déclaré le jeunot en contemplant le frêle corps du pantin avait instantanément procuré un sentiment d'abasourdissement chez ce dernier qui jusqu'à cet instant précis, avait songé plus envisageable que le châtain se charge de le jeter aux vidanges afin qu'il puisse sagement y pourrir jusqu'à la fin de sa pitoyable existence. Ne se doutant absolument pas, après tout ce temps, toutes ses épreuves, à ce qu'on puisse le baptiser une seconde fois et d'ainsi vouloir encore de lui. L'idée n'ayant même osée lui traverser l'esprit.

Mais ce n'est qu'alors où le gamin se remit en route, pantin en mains, que _Levi_ sut que sa vie changerait à tout jamais.


	3. Le sortilège

Une saupoudrée de surbrillance parcourra momentanément le pantin alors que le jeune sorcier, Eren Jaeger, venait dès lors d'agiter sa baguette ensorcelée d'un gracieux revers de la main, illuminant de ce fait la grandeur de la pièce d'une lueur enchantée.

Eren appréhendait ce moment avec impatience depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Il lui avait fallu parcourir le moindre recoin de l'immense bibliothèque que contenait sa demeure pour parvenir à ses fins, sillonnant chacune de ses rangées à l'aide d'une minutie effrayante de façon à y dénicher l'entièreté des archives, touchant de près ou de loin au sortilège tant convoité. Tout cela sous les inlassables questionnements de sa sœur qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas tenir compte, se réfugiant toutefois fréquemment dans sa chambre lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus la supporter afin d'obtenir la paix nécessaire à son étude.

Inutile de proclamer que l'adolescent n'avait que sobrement sommeillé durant ce laps de temps qui lui avait paru interminable, où il s'était plongé dans ses bouquins de sorcellerie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, s'assoupissant entre deux lignes alors qu'il atteignait une fois de plus ses limites. Et ce, sous le regard de Levi qui quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attendrit par les efforts que fournissait son nouveau propriétaire, sans parler de cette bouille endormie qu'arborait le gamin et qui avait le don de l'émouvoir.

Le noiraud ne savait ce qui pouvait bien pousser Eren à se retrouver sans arrêt ensevelit de manuscrits antiques. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qui avait incité le châtain à le prendre sous son aile, bien qu'il lui en était fort reconnaissant, n'étant plus apte à supporter la menace qui planait en permanence au-dessus de sa tête depuis la disparition du garçonnet.

Quelle n'avait donc pas été sa surprise lorsque le jeune homme préalablement installé sur le sol, un grimoire entre les mains, s'était promptement redressé sur ses jambes. Clamant haut et fort un enthousiaste « Eurêka ! » pour ensuite s'emparer de ce qui semblait n'être qu'un simple bâtonnet aux yeux de Levi. Engendrant subséquemment un pénible sentiment de frayeur chez la marionnette alors qu'Eren l'avait brusquement attrapée dans son euphorie, la posant néanmoins tendrement sur son lit avant de ne commencer à citer mot pour mot la formule récemment décelée.

Geste qui avait procuré un preste changement de taille chez Levi tandis qu'une splendide peau sans imperfection s'était soudainement mise à recouvrir son corps, substituant le fragile et froid épiderme dont il avait été l'hôte depuis tant d'année.

Le noiraud, dorénavant de forme humaine, n'avait d'abord pu s'empêcher d'examiner ses mains de son magnifique regard orageux, remuant ses articulations par la seule force de sa volonté. Une constatation qui n'avait eu aucun mal à lui alourdir le cœur pendant que des larmes ne se gênaient aucunement à lui brouiller la vue. S'écrasant postérieurement sur ses paumes qui se trouvaient dressées vers le ciel dû à sa contemplation, laissant par conséquent une sensation d'humidité sur les mains de Levi, chose qui avait eu pour effet de redoubler ses larmes, s'étant sitôt aperçu de sa soudaine capacité à pouvoir ressentir la chaleur du fluide contre sa peau.

Puis le brun s'était souvenu d'Eren, mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de remonter ses yeux larmoyants dans la direction de son libérateur que ce dernier lui avait sauté dans les bras, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante à laquelle Levi n'avait su résister, empoignant instantanément la chemise de son bienfaiteur alors que les sanglots n'en finissait plus de résonner dans la pièce, surgissant du creux de sa gorge avec une force témoignant tout son bonheur.

« Merci… ! » Était seulement parvenu à articuler le nouvel être humain, suppliant néanmoins intérieurement les cieux pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve, alors que de son côté, Eren s'était contenté de caresser tendrement les mèches noirs corbeau de son ami, nichant le visage de ce dernier dans son cou.

« C'est rien, Levi… »


	4. Chaleur corporelle

Le temps semblait s'être figé alors que nos deux protagonistes persistaient à se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte réconfortante, chacun bénéficiant pleinement de ce moment de répit subséquent les sanglots du noiraud qui s'étaient dorénavant amoindris. Quelques tracés de larmes subsistant néanmoins toujours sur ses joues rougis par les perles d'eau salées qui les avaient ravagées il y a peu, ayant par conséquent submergées son joli visage.

Eren ne savait trop ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre précipitamment Levi dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ni eu le besoin de réconforter quelqu'un par le passé et ne savait même s'il s'y prenait de la bonne façon, mais avait agis à l'instinct. Le châtain n'étant aucunement de taille à supporter une seconde de plus la triste vision que lui renvoyait son nouveau camarade, dont les trais s'étaient sitôt tirés en une expression de détresse, imposant mille et une émotions bien distinctes à son désormais homologue.

La stupéfaction, l'incrédulité, le soulagement ou même le bonheur immense qui s'était irrémédiablement reflété dans les iris embrumées du noiraud, le jeune sorcier qui ne se doutait en rien des malencontreux antécédents de Levi s'était avéré très étonné de parvenir à déchiffrer de pareils sentiments dans ce regard orageux auquel il n'avait pas l'habitude. Eh bien que l'héritier s'était orchestré un tout autre scénario en ce qui concerne leur rencontre, il n'avait songé un seul instant à relâcher son compagnon depuis qu'il lui avait fourni refuge dans ses bras. Comme si le simple fait de ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité pouvait définitivement briser son protégé... Et c'était ce que redoutait désormais le plus l'adolescent qui s'était d'ores et déjà inconsciemment attacher au noiraud.

Eren s'était alors sagement engagé à patienter que Levi déverse la totalité de ses larmes sur son épaule progressivement trempée et refroidie, délaissant simultanément de la main les fines mèches noires corbeau de son interlocuteur pour subséquemment enchainer ses caresses sur l'échine du plus petit en taille. Ne manquant aucunement d'éveiller les frissons sur ce frêle corps qui n'était bien évidemment pas accoutumé à toutes ces nouvelles sensations, mais qui n'avait sans pour autant gêné le brun qui s'était heureusement tranquillement apaisé sous les battements réguliers du cœur de son sauveur, l'oreille dorénavant appuyée contre le torse de ce dernier.

Il appréciait, pour ne pas dire "savourait" la chaleur émanant de ce corps étranger. À la manière d'un enfant égaré ayant finalement retrouvé son chez-soi, ou encore d'une fleur ayant éclot sous les doux rayons du soleil levant. À la différence que Levi n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu la chance de bénéficier d'un tel privilège, à savoir; celui de retrouver quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux.

Un souffle soulagé s'était pour finir fait entendre lorsque le châtain s'était surpris à ne distinguer plus que les innombrables gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasant lourdement contre la baie vitrée de sa chambre, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait dans un bazar effarant, bien qu'il fut moindrement camouflé par la noirceur de la pièce en dépit de l'heure tardive.

La respiration définitivement modérée du noiraud avait conséquemment laissée conclure au jeune homme que son camarade était enfin parvenu à joindre le pays des songes. Une déduction qui en avait bien évidemment été suffisant pour parvenir à dissuader Eren de faire le moindre mouvement brusque, n'ayant nullement l'envie de réveiller l'endormi, mais qui n'avait néanmoins en rien réussi à réprimer le désir du plus grand d'effacer une dernière larme sur l'une des joues glacées de son protégé.

Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où Eren s'était retrouvé à contempler le visage ensommeillé de Levi pour une énième fois qu'il s'était juré faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui apprendre à vivre pleinement.

Une initiative qui allait sans aucun doute devoir s'accomplir au détriment de son père, mais également de sa sœur aînée…


End file.
